Michael Parker
Michael Parker is friends with Adam, Sean and Kirsty from college, half brother to Liam and Laura and cousin to Matthew. He has been seen since 2009. Biography In 2009, he is first seen on the college balcony. He spanks Adam and flirts with Kirsty. He explains his limp on his leg to a group of kids. He attends''' "Sean's 18th"' where he remains a quiet member of the party, arguing over the chair with Adam Eccles. He hunts for the paranormal in the wet dark woods, hearing several noises. He goes to' "Flamingoland"' with the gang on the coach and gets soaked in the water park. He also attends '"Adams 18th" ' In 2010, he plays Darren Mullet in '"Tormented". He attends "Sweet Sixteenth" attempting to rollerskating. He enters 5th in '''"Big Brother 2010", but walks after only one day. He helps make an igloo out of trays in the snow and attends the New Year Party. In 2011, he climbs "Eston Hills" with his walking stick. He appears briefly in the Hovis Advert and attends "Northampton" with Kirsty, Adam and Sean, farting on the hotel bed and gets hounded by his ex-girlfriend Emily. He arrives at Camping. He dies 3rd in "Final Destination" when a hammer catapults his head into a dresser. He attends the backgarden barbecue and attempts to put up a cupboard with his cousin Matthew in "Day In The Life Of". 'He arrives late to the minibus to '"Frightwater Valley" and wheres a wolf mask at the party. In 2012, he attends the Jubilee Party, only to lose at the card game. He plays Daisy in "Keeping Up Appearances". '''He goes to "Sean's 21st" where his new girlfriend Jasmine Swan helps him when he sick and drunkly leaves. He helps out in '"The Garage Den" '''where he starts to smoke and eventually sleepsover. He appears in '"Come Dine with Me" where he cooks a meal at his house, with the help of James. In 2013, he appears at "Shane's 15th" with his new girlfriend Nadia. Later in year he hunts for ghosts in Stowe Street with Matthew and Shane in "Most Haunted 3" and then cooks Christmas dinner for Jasmine and Sean before "The Christmas Party 1" In 2014, he appears in "The Weakest Link", flinging his chair when he gets eliminated. He starts dating Nathaniel and attends "The Wedding" in his suit. He appears at "The Fair" with Matthew, complaining about the Waltserz ride and joins Adam in the chat in "The Chatty Man". He goes to "Lightwater Valley 2" where he speaks soppy about his new girlfriend to Jess and later spies on his house mates at his new shared accommodation He sleeps over with Adam, Sean and Matthew trying to look for a bulb and attends "The Christmas Party 2" with Simon and Chloe. In 2015, he appears in "Zzzap 2" as Smart Arty making a art out of clothes. He appears in "Murder Mysteries 4" being attacked up Roseberry Topping, attending cadets and confronting the killer on the phone. He goes to Plymouth in "The Log Cabin Part 1 & 2" with Jasmine, Sean and Adam where he splashes in the hot tub, plays big chess and wears Jasmine's jeans. He visits baby Lilly in "The Baby", hosts "Mikey's BBQ" at his house with Leon, attends "Chloe's 19th" where he pukes on the bannister and in the bath and goes to "Sean's 24th" in town with Tasha and his sister Laura. He attends "The Gathering" where he kisses Jasmine again and dances with Stuart and Rachel. In 2016, he plays Tom in "Gimme Gimme Gimme". 'He goes on holiday in '"The Lake District Part 1 and 2" where he washes his socks in the dishbowl, laughs at a slow motion video, gets drunk and argues with his girlfriend Beth and roommate Hayley. He appears in "Camping 2" where he plays throw and catch with Stuart, buys cigarettes and falls asleep. He attends "The Halloween Party 2" where he lets Matthew paint his face white, gets drunk with Alex and tries to make up with Beth only to collapse drunk for Jack and his girlfriend Heather to take him home. In 2017, he appears in "Chatty Man 2" talking about his new relationship with Alex, his housing situation and his desire to take driving lessons.